


We'll do this again sometimes | Kinkvember Day 8: Rape

by I_am_a_friendly_cat



Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [7]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gregor the Overlander - Freeform, Pretty hardcore, Rape, The Underland Chronicles - Freeform, ajax - Freeform, also technically bestiality, day 8:, luxa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_friendly_cat/pseuds/I_am_a_friendly_cat
Summary: First TUC one! I didn't have much time for this one, so it starts right in the mdidle of the action.Technically this is also besitiality, but something about inter-species tuc ships really gets me going, so there might be more of these that aren't during the bestiality kink.Ajax runs into Luxa in the hallway. Unluckily for her, he's horny. This is pretty hardcore with unrealistic penetration and some blood.
Relationships: Luxa/Ajax
Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995604
Kudos: 2





	We'll do this again sometimes | Kinkvember Day 8: Rape

Luxa struggled against Ajax's claws as he bundled her down the corridor.

"What are you doing?!" She cried out, trying break free, but Ajax held her strong and eventually pushed her into a corner.

"Help! Auro-" Luxa started to cry out, but Ajax's wing in her face muffled her cry.

"Shut up." He growled. "Or I'll gut you." His claws glinted in the torchlight.

"A.. Ajax, please." Luxa sobbed, not understanding why Solovet's bond was being so violent to her.

She still didn't understand until he forced her round to her stomach and with one claw ripped through the back of her shirt. Her fourteen-year-old body didn't have much of a chest yet, and she wasn't wearing a bra, but she yelped and covered her budding breasts, still struggling to get free.

"Ajax!" She cried out, but he just grunted and used his weight to push her hard against the floor, and before Luxa knew what was happening he had ripped through her leggings and underwear in one go, and it became horribly clear what he was about to do.

"Let me go!" Luxa screamed, but Ajax held her fast. Through her flailing arms she caught a glimpse between his legs, and froze when she saw his cock rising. It had to be almost two feet long, pink with black blotches, and flared at the top. Luxa knew just by looking it would rip her apart.

"Please... don't." She cried out, strength faltering as Ajax held her head hard against the stone floor. 

She felt the tip of his huge cock poking between her legs, and shut her eyes tightly and tried to close her thighs. But Ajax was insistent, and managed to spread her legs apart.

"Where do you want it first?" He growled in her ear, before licking her face sloppily with his tongue. Luxa just shook her head, wrinkling her nose at the bat-spit cooling on her face, and Ajax grunted and thrust inside her virgin cunt.

Luxa's eyes shot open as he went four inches in with his first push, and she started screaming as he went deeper. Her pelvis ached with pain at the sudden huge intrusion, and she could already feel trickles of blood down her thighs. Ajax continued lapping his tongue over her body, moving down to her breasts. His thrusts were fast and rough, pounding deeper into Luxa's pussy as she sobbed in pain. Still, his huge size meant he was only halfway in when his tip smashed against her cervix, and she screamed as he started pounding against it, until there was a small tearing noise and his dick slipped into her womb.

Luxa's eyes went wide as she felt his member go completely inside her, and rather a lot more blood slipped down between her legs. She felt so full and it was so painful, feeling Ajax's huge member ravage her baby-maker, her most private place. Tears mixed with sweat and sweat mixed with blood, and she couldn't tell you how long Ajax thrusted for, but he could never get quite balls-deep in her. So when he pulled out Luxa fell to the ground, sobbing and screaming, but he wasn't done, and she felt his now-bloodied dick poking between her legs again. She barely had time to pull away before it slipped inside her ass, instantly spreading Luxa's unprepared sphincter farther than it could ever go. Luxa felt numb as Ajax slipped deeper and deeper inside her, and she could see the outline of his huge cock through her slim stomach, and coughed as he started to pull out and ram back in, using her as nothing more than a cocksleeve.

If the vaginal penetration had been bad, this was so much worse. Luxa's ass was tighter, smaller and drier, and she never stopped screaming as he thrusted in and out. Eventually her sweaty, pale ass was routinely slamming against the base of his furry cock, and he was finally all the way inside her. Slamming balls-deep inside her for who-knows-how-long finally pushed Ajax over the edge, and he shot his load inside her whilst sloppily licking her face. Luxa screeched as she felt Ajax's yellow cum pool inside her, and when he pulled his softening cock all the way out and let her fall to the ground she sobbed in pain and curled up, ignoring the cum and blood pouring out of her holes. Her body was jostled and bruised and broken, and Ajax licked his lips as he looked down at her small young body.

"We'll do this again sometime." He said matter-of-factly. "And if you tell anyone I'll fuck your brains out." He warned, standing and sauntering off down the corridor, leaving Luxa to lay in the fluids surrounding her.


End file.
